1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a flexible mounting system for vehicle modules such as air conditioning and heater controls, radios, cassette players, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, vehicles such as automotive vehicles include a module such as a radio disposed in a cavity of an instrument or dash panel. Typically, the radio is mounted in the cavity by a mounting frame and bracket assembly. However, a specific mounting frame and bracket assembly must be constructed for radios of various sizes and types which is undesired.
Several attempts have been made to provide mounting assemblies to accommodate modules of various sizes and types. Examples of such mounting assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,420 to Angle et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,978 to Ponticelli. However, there is a need in the art to provide a modular, flexible mounting system for a vehicle radio or the like which allows a choice of where to place mounting brackets.